


Teach me

by svppasit



Category: Gulf Kanawut - Fandom, Mew Suppasit, Mewgulf
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, School, Smut, basta masarap, ewan ko na itatag ko, maharot, proffesor, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svppasit/pseuds/svppasit
Summary: Where Mew taught Gulf a lesson that he sure as hell won't forget.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Teach me

"Seems like the Goody-Two-Shoes wants to fuck the teachim!-" Mild smirked at him  
"Shut-up!” hisses Gulf as he turns red like a tomato.  
“He’s still a student too though… he’s just THAT smart that they allowed him to be a student teachim for a month” Mild shrugged  
His eyes twinkled as his chestnut shaped lips pull into a smirk. "But to be honest if I could...I would.”

Gulf feels a wave of excitement and anticipation wave against him as he knocks timidly on the door of his office Lucky for Gulf that he has his own office and he’s the only one left in the building. Which is good. Very good. At least this way, if things go south,the embarrassment won’t be that much.. 

“Come in," echoes a deep voice.

It's faint, but enough to send shivers racing down Gulf’s spine. Maybe it's just him but he always found men with deep voice, tall, a good damn physique and above all, equipped with right knowledge straight up attractive. Or maybe he just read a lot of fictional books.

Opening the door, hesteps in before reclosing it and waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. 

He gaze up from the book he was reading, obviously shocked at what he’s seeing

"G-Gulf? Kanawut?" he stuttered. 

"I’m really REALLY sorry for disturbing you sir but the exams are coming up and thime’s really something that I can’t understand in our previous lesson” Bullshit. "Oh? Is that so Do you have your notes? Shall we go over what you didn't understand?" he asks, standing up and placing himself in the couch beside his desk. His office was quite big since the teachim he was substituting was one of the main Physics lecturer in their department. Lucky him.

Gulf joins him, sitting beside him and quickly got his notes out. Truth is, he did understand it. But...any excuse to get him alone is a good one. 

Pulling up his notes, he gazes sneakily across to him under his lashes and noting how he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, leaning towards the end of the couch. 

He places them onto the table and watches as he's forced to shift nearer towards him in order to see the notes. 

"Your notes are well detailed… what is it that you don’t understand?" 

"I don even know what I don’t know sir. Like I know it is needed to be derived first but how exactly does it work again?" Gulf innocently said 

Mew tried reaching for the pen at the center of the table but he just can’t, he tried once again but the action broughthis face closer to Gulf’s

“S-sorry..."

“Hmmm?” He gazes at him patiently, pretending not to have noticed anything. 

Mew gulps as he tries to focus solely on illustrating the problem for his student. It's not been long that he's been teaching but the looks of admiration-he's had those… even before Gulf Kanawut . 

It's just he’s the only one who's ever been bold enough to do this- to suddenly barge into his place of work asking for help. How the hell can he concentrate on anything when thime's a man who looks like he just waltzed straight out of a manga sat next to him? The innocent eyes. The slightly curly hair. The skintone as beautiful as gold and as delicious as chocolates. And don’t let Mew start on those full, plump, chestnut shaped lips. He’s only a man. He, more than anyone, knows the biological reaction to seeing an attractive, viable mate. 

Still, wven if he’s just a student teachim, he belongs in a society whime student teachim fraternizing is frowned upon and it would be best he remembers that. Even if it's a challenge at best to bear in mind. 

“That’s right. You have to derive this formula first because this right hime should be..." He continues explaining, quoting some literature for him to go over as well, while he accidentally brushes against him. From light contact of their knees to the slight stroke of their fingers and even to the brush of their shoulders. 

Before he knows it, Mew gazed up from the figure he's drawn on the paper only to be staring straight into the large hazel eyes of his student. He felt himself freeze. How the hell did they end up just a whisper from each othim? 

“Uh Gulf??" he whispers. 

"Yes Sir?" Gulf replied with his adorable pink lips parting in confusion. 

Fuck it. He can't resist the temptation any longer. His mouth descends hungrily onto his, engulfing him in a flurry of passion. His smaller, softer ones are no match for his demanding harder lips and he submits effortless to him.

"Sir..." Gulf whispered breathlessly as he pulls back. His eyes are heavy with lust and Gulf’s own spark in excitement. 

A shadow of sadness and hesitance sweeps over him and his expression falls. 

"Sorry! God, I'm so sorr-" Gulf silences him with his owngentler kiss. Pecking those luscious pink chestnut shaped lips before pulling back from him slightly

“I wanted this” Gulf whispered in his ear. 

With a low groan, Mew’s mouth descends back onto his. His sudden forced him to topple back onto the couch and with a chuckle he holds out his hand towards him. 

Smirking, Gulf takes his hand and suddenly flips one of his legs over him. Straddling him, Gulf cups his handsome face and reconnects their lips. As they made out, Gulf finds himself lost in him but...he remains such a gentleman. His hands stroke his arms but never any furthim. Deciding he just needs a little encouragement, Guld grinds himself harder against the rapidly growing bulging beneath him. 

Yet he bears the torture without only a few groans escaping his lips. 

“ You’re going to be the death of me," he mutters as his lips nibble at the base of his throat and his fingers loosen his shirt and tie. 

"With all due respect Sir, you're bringing it on yourself." Gulf gives him a moment to make his decision but when he just stayed still, Gulf realized that this was a mistake. Stupid Kanawut, why did you even think of this?! 

Stomping to his feet, he rises to leave, grabbing his belongings long the way. "Sorry to have wasted your time, Sir," He muttered under his breath, turning away from him. 

Just as he was about to open the door, he grabbed him by the waist and pinned him against the wall. 

"Leave now and you fail my class, Mr. Kanawut" Mew whispers into his ear. 

Gulf’s lips formed into a smirk as he allowed his things to drop to the floor. "And what if I want to pass?" He replied as Mew turned Gulf against him, with Gulf’s back facing him now. 

Mew’s hand trails down his face,softly caressing it and down to his neck. Mew wrapped his hands around his pretty little neck which in response, Gulf instantly leaned back into his muscled chest giving Mew more access and biting his lip as he feels that large hand go furthim down to his tent 

This rough fingers stroke, ever so gently-teasing him. The more he rubs, the wetter he gets and the harder the moans are to suppress. 

Gulf whined at the teasing. He can’t take it anymore.

"If you want to pass...I suggest you treat me with some respect," he punctuates the word by jerking him faster causing Gulf to moan out loud.

"Yes Sir," He breathlessly groans back. 

"Good boy and you're going to do exactly as you're told, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir." Mew’s hand pumped him faster and pausing to slowly circle his finger to his tip.

His head rolls back against his shoulder and just seeing Gulf’s flustered cheeks and lust filled eyes, Mew has his pace increasing. 

“Mew~” Gulf whimpered

"What is it love? What do you want?" he whispers, as he kissed and nibbled Gulfs neck

"More, more please," Gulf begs.

Mew concedes to his pleas, pumping his hand faster at a pace that sends waves of electricity throughout his entire body. Just as Gulf was getting close, Mew halted his actions causing Gulf to whine.

Mew chuckled at his reaction "I want to see you, Gulf. I want to watch you come apart in front of me. I want to feel you too. I want to feel that softness, that tightness," he softly whispers, "will you let me?" 

How long has he wanted to hear that? Now?...Now it sounds so much séxier actually coming from him. 

"Yes. Yes," Gulf sighs, his tongue darting out to moisten him lips. But that enticing movement alone has Mew’s mouth descending onto his chestnut shaped lips passionately. Wrapped up in the slow tango of their tongues, he’s only faintly aware of him twisting him around and hoisting him into his thick arms. 

Mew carried Gulf as if he weighed like a feathim to his desk, never letting their lips to break apart. 

Resting his palms against the desk, he breaks their contact, his forehead resting against his. 

"I think that in order to pass you'll have to show some independent learning Mr Kanawut"

Gulf smirked back at him, damn he didn’t expect this, but he sure as hell isn't complaining. Slowly… almost so painfully slow, he pulls off the tie hanging loosely around him before dropping it onto the floor. 

Professor Mew Suppasit sat back in his office chair comfortably directly opposite him. He slips his own tie off and a few more buttons of his constricting shirt. 

The hunger in those predatory eyes is enough for Gulf to banish all negative feelings replacing them with the sense of pride and lust. 

As he reaches down to himself, his eyes remain trained on him. Gulf wants to see his reaction, it seems like with his control, it will be the closest he’ll get for a while to actually feel him. 

“Step it up a notch Mr Kanawut, or you'll lose points," informs Mr Suppasit, his voice cutting through the fog in Gulf’s mind.

Gulf’s hand found its way to his chest and tried to pinch himself and with one sharp inhalation, his dainty fingers roll and squeezed his own nips

The pleasurable sting causes Gulf to whimper and as he makes that enticing and tempting sound, Mew’s grip tightens on his chair.

"Good boy," he replies, complimenting how obedient Gulf is.

Hearing this, Gulf pumped himself faster… the compliment Mew gave him was like adding fuel to the flame in him.

At this sight of Gulf in front of him, Mew unbuttons his shirt completely, the material feeling far too sticky to his torso. His heart in pounding, his mind is pounding and his díck? Well his díck wants to be pounding. Preferably inside him.

With every sound that flows from his student's mouth, his craving grows stronger. He can't hold out anymore. 

With one swift leap, he tossed aside his hands and replaced it with his mouth.

Gulf cried in shock at his sudden action and the feeling of his hot mouth covering an equally hot part of him.

"Sir" Gulf mewled as his tongue played wonders at his tip… teasing him with such vigour and hunger.

Gulf fingers immediately clasped Mew’s locks as his inner thighs thrust in his mouth because of pleasure.

Flicking, licking, sucking, scraping his teeth in his tip... The man is a master at this and he never wants him to stop. 

The pleasure he's providing him with... Oh God the pleasure. It's too much. It takes just one Earth shattering moment for him to shatter into a million pieces and be consumed by the indescribable pleasure that simply wraps around each and every cell reaching the mitochondria in him. 

“Please," Gulf moans, fingers digging into his back.

Mew rushes to free himself from the constraints of his black slacks and boxers before rifling through his wallet and sheathing himself in the layer of protection. 

"Inside...please" demands Gulf impatiently. 

Mew smirks back at him, "Patience is a virtue." 

"I'm just an eager student, Sir," Gulf replies blinking those innocent orbs at him

Gulf may think that he’s got the upperhand here but it was Mew who’s the one with the last laugh, especially when his giggles turn into a long moan as Mew thrusted deep inside him. 

"Mew..." moans Gulf, him hand wrapping around his neck as Mew’s lips press roughly to his. 

He returns the feverish kiss just as enthusiastically; their matching tongues rolling in time with their hips. Mew’s hands grips roughly at his thighs, sliding down the smooth soft flesh and up to his waist. 

With every pump of his hips, Gulf’s eyes roll back as he felt electricity all over his body. 

Gulf’s cheeks are flushed and some of his bangs seem to stick to his forehead but his eyes...that hunger in his eyes is just so damn hot. He's corrupting him. Completely and utterly ruining his innocent little student and he loves it. 

"Just a little more, please, a little more," begs Gulf, knowing he’s close. Mew,without any hesitation, complied.

In one blinding moment, he falls apart.

Mew, grips him, holding him steady as he convulses around him, squeezing him so tightly, he can't do anything but to only groan in response, his grip tightening around him as dazzling sparks of pleasure rocks through the both of them. 

They take a few moments and stayed in each other’s warm embrace while catching their breath. 

After a while, Gulf sits up, watching as Mew systematically redresses himself. He knew what this was a one-time thing. But this feeling? The sadness he feels is simply horrible, despite knowing that.

Confusion waved over Mew for a moment as he wonder why Gulf seems so sad but then he suddenly realises. 

Striding over to him, he takes him in his arms and holds him against his naked chest.

“Gulf," he muttered under his breath, swiping his thumb along Gulf’s bottom lip. 

"You are one hell of a student," Mew chuckles, 

Gulf can't help but laugh at him.

"But do I pass, Sir?" 

Mew smirked at Gulf’s question and replied,

“I'm afraid not Mr. Kanawut . You'll have to return soon to retake it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hallu my laaaaaaaaaaaabs! I know I'm not good at writing stuff like this huhu but I tried! I am currently transferring my smuts that i posted in my stan twt to ao3 hehe wait for it AHHAHA mga nasa 10 pa ililipat ko dito! anywaaaaaaaaaaays how was this? HAHAHA did you enjoy?


End file.
